


Luvpuh

by Bluebird_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Not specifically mentioned but they are probably late teens to early young adult here, Thor and Loki say fuck, Well almost, but loki is totally fine with it, idiots to lovers, lots of cussin, the tiniest hint of dubcon?, thor did hint it might be fuck or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird_Rose/pseuds/Bluebird_Rose
Summary: Written for the Thorki GC Eggxchange fromMoonReever'sprompt:The cleggssic love potion goes wrong but the target only fakes it in hope to woo the other.I tried to do something new and write a dialogue-only fic, but a couple non-dialogue lines slipped in. Whoops. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49
Collections: Thorki Eggxchange 2020





	Luvpuh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonReever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonReever/gifts).



“Oh, shit.”

Thor almost choked on the mouthful of thick liquid he had just slammed like a shot, but he manfully pounded on his own chest and managed to keep it down.

“What?”

“Did you just drink that?”

Thor gave a meaningful look to the empty glass. “No.”

“Why? Would you drink? A mysterious liquid? Left on a table? In MY room? Where you are NOT allowed? And why are you even here? Oh shit.”

“Oh shit?”

Loki strode forward and grabbed Thor’s face, a cool palm on each bristly cheek. “How do you feel.”

“...squished.”

“No mysterious pains? No new emotions? No growths?”

“What was in that?”

“A question you SHOULD have asked before SLURPING IT DOWN YOUR GULLET!”

“Well I already drank it so that ship has sailed! Seriously, what WAS that?”

“It was, a luvpuh.”

“A what?”

“A love potion.”

“WHY do you have a LOVE POTION sitting on your DESK?”

“Maybe because? None of your fucking business?”

“Well how does it work?”

“What do you mean, how does it work?!? You drink the potion, you fall in love with the… first… person… you see. Oh shit.”

“Oh shit.”

\------

“Well, do you feel anything now?”

“Loki, for the last time, no. I feel no different than before!”

“Are you sure? I just don’t understand why…”

"Maybe you're just unlovable. "

"Oh, ha ha."

“Oh wait, now that you mention it -”

“Yes?”

“I feel the strangest urge to -”

“Yes?”

“Tell you to fuck off.”

“Thor, this is serious. Look me in the eye and tell me that my potion was a dud. That you don’t love me. That you don’t want to suck my co-”

“Loki, please. You don’t have to love someone to want to suck their cock.”

*affronted squeal*

\------

“Loki.”

“Hmunh.”

“Pssst! Loki!”

*snork* “Wha-”

“Loki.”

“Thor? What are you doing? It’s too early -”

“Loki. I need you.”

“You need to get back to bed.”

“No, Loki. I burn for you. I yearn for you. Let me into your bed. Let me kiss you, just once sweet brother-”

“Sweet? Oh shit. The potion.”

“No potion could make me feel like this. I am so wet for you right now-”

“Thor that’s not even how your genitals work-OOF”

“Loki, feel the power of my embrace. That is not Mjolnir pressing sensually against your beautiful thighs, that is all me and my desire, the flame you ignite in me.”

“Mff- MFF! MRFFF!”

“Loki, brother, speak to me. Tell me you love me as well. Tell me I do not yearn alone.”

“Mff. Ff.”

“Brother?”

“.....”

“Oh shit.”

*wheeze* “.......-or”

“Yes, beloved?”

“Thor get the fuck off me.”

"But Loki, I want you so bad. Please, brother, I'm in pain. Look how hard my dick is. You can see it, visually.”

“Put your dick away! No!”

“You...you do not desire me as well? Oh, what a black day this is. What a hell I haVE FALLEN INTO. MINE OWN BROT-”

“Shhh, you oaf! I can’t fuck you no matter how girthy and tempting your cock is. You… you do not truly feel this way. It is all that damn potion.”

“Loki, I did not want to tell you this. But, I must. I can feel my life force ebbing away.”

“What!? Really?”

“Yes, brother - you know as well as I that my domain lies not only in the power of the storm, but in the power of love. To be rejected like this strikes at my very core, my godly essence. Already I have the strength of but 50 men… my power is fading… A pathetic husk I shall be by morn…”

“You do look quite pathetic.”

“Oh, Loki, just a kiss. Just a kiss to heal my wounded heart.”

“....”

“A single kiss, and I will ask no more of you.”

“Fine.” *peck*

“That was not a kiss. That was just you licking my beard.”

“I did not LICK your be- mmmmm. Mmmm. Oh.”

“That was a kiss.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think it felt like a kiss, it was just... just your mouth pressed to mine.”

“Hmm, you are right, I should make sure.”

“Mmmm. Oh, Thor.”

\------

[SNORING SOUNDS]

“Urghh. Wha- What time is it. Thor! Thor! Wake up!”

[LOUDER SNORING SOUNDS]

“Thor!”

“Hgnk! I'm up! You didn’t have to hit me in the balls!”

“Thor, how do you feel?”

“My balls hurt.”

“Other than that. Do you love me?”

“Always and forever, you ballbusting devil.”

“Oh no, the potion is still in effect.”

“......”

“Thor.”

“......”

“Thor, that is your guilty face.”

“......”

“Thor.”

“Ok, so. Listen to the whole story before you come to a conclusion on this, because, I swear, you will eventually find it quite humorous and also my balls are very tender right now.”

“Thor.”

“Ok so, yesterday the warriors and Sif and I were talking about how you’re always up in your rooms all day and I was like, I bet he’s making potions, he’s always magicking up in his rooms, and then Fandral made a Very Off Color joke about ma-jacking off being the only thing you are always doing up here, referring to masturbation, and I was like, no Fandral that is my brother don’t talk about him jerking it, and Fandral was like, bet he’s jerking it right now, and I was like, bet he’s not, I bet you anything he’s not, so then Fandral was like, well go and see right now, see if he is ma-jacking it, and I was like FINE I WILL so we came up to your rooms and you were not here but I did see that potion on your table and I was like, oh I bet if I stole this potion Loki would pay attention to me and then Fandral was like ‘HE’S COMING BACK’ so I panicked and swallowed it down and he hid under the bed and then you came back and we talked a bit and then you ran away like a spooked horse so Fandral came out from under the bed and he punched me so hard in the stomach I threw up all the potion but then I thought, oh no my one chance to get closer to Loki failed terribly, and then I went for a sulk, and then I started thinking about getting close to you and got all Inflamed and said, well, might as well see what happens so I came to you in the night and we did it many times and it was very nice, you are quite the sexual being and I had NEVER heard of some of those more flexible moves you did with the silk scarves and the 3 gold coins, but we did it quite a lot so I got tired and fell asleep and then you woke me up by hitting me in the balls and that’s what happened. Are you mad? You look mad. Sorry.”

“.......”

“Sorry.”

“Thor. I love you.”

“And I love you brother!”

“Thor, you are an idiot.”

“Loki, you are an idiot too!”

“Perhaps so. Perhaps so.”

“Mmmfff. Mfff- ♡”


End file.
